Between the Cop and the Grimm 2: Accusations
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2x08: The Other Side. Hank finds himself ultimately unable to accept Nick as a Grimm. Slight AU.


**A/N : Post 2x08: The Other Side. THERE ARE NO NICK/MONROE SCENES AT ALL! :( Here are some more of my thoughts  
**

1) I **LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE** Nick in a Suit. So very hot, So very pretty. I made a collage on my tumblr account - (username : chips03) - take a look if you can.

2) Renard is such a **creeper**, stalking Juliette in the the bathroom and breaking a picture of Nick/Juliette.

3) So much screen-time was given to Pierce, it was **obvious from the start** that he was the culprit. The hybrid thing was surprising though. I guess Wesen don't interbreed due to conflicting natures of different species. Dissociative Identity Disorder. Huh, who knew?

4) The Renard and Monroe scenes were great. Renard looked very much like a '**Prince in Distress**'. And apparently, if he doesn't treat this obsession soon, things would become **really bad.** Also, it's dual treatment! It means Juliette have to be informed about the affliction which means Nick would know too!

_Ahh~ the Renard/Juliette/Nick/Monroe Dynamics. Really hope it happens soon._

5) Love the scene where Nick **beat** the sh*t out of the Lowen teen like a true Grimm, very bad-ass

6) Nick and Juliette **hides** the spare key under the flowerpot beside their entrance door. Dude, Nick, you are a cop!- should have had **better security measures.**

7) Nick should really start developing a **poker-face** - Even Hank can tell if he has seen a Wesen. -.-

8) Michael Grant Terry appears as an intern and **pranked** by Sergeant Wu. Ha!

9) Sergeant Wu's scenes were really funny, especially his conversation with Renard. Lols.**  
**

10) Adalind and Eric, so evil and pretty interesting. I wanna know what they have planned for Sean and Nick. **XD**

* * *

**Between the Cop and the Grimm 2: Accusations**

* * *

After the case with the decathalon kids, there was massive paperwork and both detectives were pretty beat by the time they were done.

"I need a drink" Hank said.

"Me too" Nick second the opinion.

* * *

Both detectives were sitting at the bar, drinking in silence. They were supposed to be chilling out, relaxing after a long day of work but no, it didn't feel like that. The atmosphere was thick with tension. It was almost like they were waiting for each other to start spilling. In the end, it was Hank who started.

"Nick, earlier today, when I saw you beating the crap out of Pierce, I almost didn't recognize you. You were like this whole other person, so brutal, so violent." Hank admitted.

For some time now, Hank had suspected Nick to be a more violent person than he originally let to be told, since the beginning of their partnership, he'd always wondered why Nick was never unnerved by the gruesome sights they had encountered in their , after being exposed to the Wesen world and seeing Nick in action, he started to think if underneath all those niceties, he was actually one of those Grimms that all Wesen fears. After all, if two hundred years of Wesen profiles have been fairly accurate to date, why not the impression of Grimms?

"I didn't know it was Pierce." Nick simply said.

"How could you not know?!" Hank asked. Maybe it's because he's not a Grimm and he couldn't see what the Pierce actually looked like, but Hank couldn't help but keep replaying the scenario of Nick trashing the poor kid, blow after blow, like he'd totally lost it.

"Hank, I don't see things the way you do. I am a Grimm- When they woge, I can only see the Wesen side of them. I really had no idea that was Pierce. All I saw was a Lowen jumping me from the back and I started fighting back." Nick exasperated. He thought he had been successfully easing Hank into the whole Grimm thing and that he understood what he is and what he has been going through. But now it seems that Hank didn't comprehend anything at all

"Fighting back?! He was already lying on the ground senseless when I came in! You could've stopped then. But no, you took him by the collar and continued hitting him!" Hank argued. He understood where Nick was coming from but it still doesn't justify the display of brutality. He tried, he really did try hard to rationalize Nick's actions but as a bystander on scene, it was too painful to watch.

"He's a Lowen, Hank! -They recover fast." Nick defended himself, " I don't want to turn my back and get killed the next moment just because I wasn't thorough. Besides, I only punched him. Repeatedly. It's not as if used an iron bar or anything. I'm not like that - You _know_ that." Nick explained. He knows that these words, to Hank, may sound like excuses. But to a Grimm, it's a fact - It's a long standing inter-species feud.

"Do I? These few weeks I've seen a side of you I've never thought you had and I am not just talking about the aggression. I _saw_ how your eyes light up every time you open the weapons cabinet- It's not normal, Nick." Hank can still remember the day when he was introduced to the trailer. It was overwhelming- there were so many bottles of weird chemicals, stacks of musty books and a whole set of arsenal enough to send chills down his back. The walls were lined with faded maps and anatomy charts of various Wesen - a constant reminder of how Grimms used to _dissect_ Wesen, piece by piece, after _decapitation_.

"Hank, you got excited too, remember?" Nick retorted, feeling slightly betrayed by Hank's accusation. He cannot believe Hank just said that! He appeared enthusiastic towards all the things he threw at him and even asked about the rifle when he showed him all his weapons!

"Yea, I know. I thought that the gadgets where cool and all, but _you_, I _saw_ it in your eyes, it was like you wanted to use them _so badly_" Hank remarked. Yes, he thought that the whole gig was pretty sweet, it was like realizing a childhood fantasy. But to actually use it on people? Hank couldn't stomach the thought.

"That's not true!" Nick insisted but Hank just looked at him, eyes disbelieving.

Okay, maybe he lied a little. He had always wanted to find out more about his ancestry but never got around to doing it due to his work as a cop and Juliette. But ever since he saw his mom again, and being told about all the stories about his grandfather and great-grandmother, he'd found himself wanting to connect with his Grimm-ness even more than before. All these things his Aunt Marie left behind, books and weapons alike, are all very important to him because they hold so much history that he had yet to learn.

"Then there's all those books, all those detailed records of Wesen you say. From the way I see it, they're more like diaries of mass murdering psychopaths!" Hank said, voice laced with disgust. "We just read that _one of you_ Grimms killed a Ginio Innocuo in cold blood for just being a harmless Wesen, and you didn't even bat an eyelid." He asserted.

At this point, Hank was pretty upset. He would have raised his voice if they were alone but he knows that despite his dissatisfaction, the subject matter had to be discussed discreetly.

"That's not fair, Hank. Now you're just judging me for what I am. We have been partners for three years, how can you not trust me?" Nick asked, agitated. He never thought Hank would be like all the other Wesen, ascertain that he would end up like his ancestors despite his best efforts to prove them wrong.

"I do, Nick. But recently, I've been hearing your speech towards other Wesen on how 'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not that kind of Grimm' and somehow, the more I hear it, it less convincing it sounds." Hank replied. He hurts him to say it but he has noticed how Nick operates. Nick always work by the book but when things start to go sour, he 'Grimms out' and starts implementing his own sense of justice, albeit more merciful than his ancestors.

"I thought you were cool with all this. I asked you! several times!" Nick says, pain evident in his eyes.

"I thought I was too. But I guess I was wrong." Hank muttered. "Do you regret telling me?"

"I don't know, Hank. I'm not sure anymore". Nick laughed bitterly.

It must be some twisted turn of events that his response echoes that of Hank's from when he first asked if he was okay with this.

* * *

_A/N: It's a little AU but I got this idea because I thought Hank looked a little uncomfortable reading the Grimm books. _

_It seems to be a tad violent for him and I want to drive Nick back to Monroe so bad_


End file.
